


What's In a Name

by Storyteller362



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Babies, F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Older Characters, Post-Canon, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Pregnant Marinette Dupain-Cheng, adrinette being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyteller362/pseuds/Storyteller362
Summary: Marinette didn't hate being pregnant, but she did hate not being able to see her own two feet anymore. It was awkward and weird, but she couldn't wait to do it again."Alright, I'm just excited is all. We'll figure out if we're having a girl or a boy."Or in which Marinette and Adrien learn the gender of their new baby and discuss names.. And fluff, plenty of fluff I hope.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 70





	What's In a Name

Fabric of all shapes and sizes surrounded Marinette as she blew a stray hair from her face. Cotton, chiffon, and muslin as normal with the unusual that was fire resistant. While she may not work for Chanel or Louis Vuitton working for Mode was sure different then she expected. Even working from home was still different. Even though she had her in home sewing room made from a spare bedroom with lots of windows and great lighting at night.

She glanced at her clock to see it strike three and went for her bag she designed herself. Her ultrasound appointment was a four so she could get there on time. She could probably finish the dress she was working on and still be done in time.

"Ready milady?" asked Adrien as he strolled into her home sewing room.

"Give us about another twenty minutes or so," she said gliding fabric underneath her machine. "The doctor's office is just a few blocks away."

Marinette didn't hate being pregnant, but she did hate not being able to see her own two feet anymore. It was awkward and weird, but she couldn't wait to do it again.

"Alright, I'm just excited is all. We'll figure out if we're having a girl or a boy."

He had kissed her forehead as Marinette swiveled around and kissed his lips tenderly. It was exciting and she looked down at the pink maternity dress she was sewing.

"It is exciting," she said excitedly. "Which do you want?"

"Marinette you know I don't have a preference; I just want to know that the baby is healthy."

He had kissed her cheek and then rested a hand on her pregnant abdomen. There was that kick against his hand again.

"Yuck this is getting too mushy for me. I need cheese," said Plagg zooming from Tikki down to the kitchen.

Tikki shook her head disappointed in him but said nothing. Truth be told she enjoyed watching their owners go ga-ga for one another sighing herself. Adrien rolled his eyes and kissed his wife again until his cell phone went off. It was a reminder of the appointment. Then another, that his aunt Amelie would be there this weekend with Felix and his fiancé Bridgette (although she was actually pretty nice). Yuck indeed.

"Alright, I guess now it's a sign that we need to head out," said Marinette giggling. "I can call for an uber."

"I can do it," he said automatically.

"You can't keep me from doing anything Adrien."

She gave him a pointed look as he just flushed remembering when he tried to keep her from cooking, and he did instead. Needless to say, they had a visit from the fire department and ordered a pizza that day. He scowled lightly and rolled his eyes.

"I can try though. You need to rest and take it easy I want to pamper you. I have an idea why don't we write down our favorite names. That way we have an idea of what to call the baby."

His voice soothing as Marinette smiled at him and hugged him as best as she could. She loved that he liked to take care of her even though she was fine on her own. Adrien leaned against her. Heart fluttered as she leaned against his chest getting comfy. She smiled and let her eyes close basking in his warmth.

"Oh, all right you can call the uber driver, but I'm getting in the car by myself. My favorite names are Louis, Hugo, and Emma. I have a running list of my favorite names since I was about thirteen."

"Um, well I like Louis but I'm not sure if I really like Hugo though. I always thought that if I had a daughter, I would name her after my mom."

Marinette felt her blue eyes widen and nodded fervently at the idea.

"That's perfect! I'm not dead set on Emma where it's the only option, Emilie Agreste is perfect. Then Louis for the boy since you said that you liked it."

She had squeezed his hand assuring him that the name was just the right name. Honestly why didn't she think of that before? Adrien loved his mother and it was foolish to think that he wouldn't want to use it. Adrien brushed some hair from her face and nodded happily at that.

"And yours?" she asked as he confirmed the car. "Besides Emilie and Louis that is."

"Tabitha, Isabelle, and Ethan. I figured maybe some could be middle names or names for baby two, three, and four. Or you can name the boys and I can name the daughters. That seems fair right?" he asked grinning at her.

"Are we really planning on four kids?"

"I love the idea; we'd have a kitty litter of our own. You know cats have at least four kittens at a time."

"You know I might have to double check that."

There was a horn outside of their townhouse and they started toward the door. Plagg and Tikki had joined them after getting food just in case they were needed. Well Plagg was needed at least. She couldn't transform right now. Adrien stood there holding the door open. Marinette smiled at the thoughtful gesture and got in carefully maneuvering with her pregnant stomach.

The uber driver had stopped after a few blocks and they got out. True to his word he let her get out himself. Honestly at this point she was ready to meet their child. With the paperwork already turned in they could just meet their doctor. She was a short woman with a blond pixie haircut that reminded them of Rose.

"Last chance to place a bet purr-incess on which one we're having," he said jokingly not really meaning it.

"Weren't you the one that said you wanted a healthy baby?"

They had exchanged a few more quips and teasing before the doctor had come in ready to examine her. Cautiously Marinette raised her paper hospital gown and winced as the cold gel was smeared on her stomach. Adrien had squeezed her hand and looked at the monitor gazing at it waiting for the infant. In the corner there was the dark shape of a head.

The blond doctor glided her wand along to find the gender. Right there was if in front of him, Adrien could see what to look for.

"It's a boy, little Mr. Agreste," she said.

A boy, he had a boy, that blob on the screen was his son his green eyes staring at it. An ear to ear smile on his face and gripped Marinette's hand. She had been staring too while the doctor printed out the sonogram. This was going to be a lot of fun raising him with the woman he loved.

"Oh yay," said Marinette. "Louis."

"He's adorable," said Adrien taking the sonogram for the baby book.

"Well you're all good to go," she said after a lecture about things going forward.

Adriene was still staring at the images as they walked out. A boy. Then the next might be a girl and they'd have one of each. Maybe two of each! Now that was the dream as he fantasized about that for a minute. Four kids. Yea he could see that and be a much better father then his own. Ever since…. Well, he'd rather not think about that.

Currently Gabriel Agreste was in a high maximum prison and going to therapy three times a week. Adrien hasn't really spoken to his father since his arrest. The warden had sent him letters that Gabriel had written but hasn't read them. Last thing he heard was that Gabriel had collected info about him that the news had reported on so he could write to him. His prison sentence might end in another twenty years or so.

"Who do you want to care for the baby if something should happen to us?" asked Adrien his face hard. "I don't want him or her to end up with my Father in any circumstances."

"What?! Adrien how could you think that right now?" asked Marinette as fear ran through her.

They were still dealing with whoever the new Hawkmoth was. She didn't want that reminder.

"I just don't want to turn out like my dad. And…"

Marinette had put her arm around him as she kissed his cheek. Then pulled him down to meet her eyes a fire in her eyes.

"That will never happen. You have the best support system behind you. My parents, our friends, and me. You'll always have me behind you Adrien. Bad jokes and all. Besides if Louis can't go to my parents, well, what do you think about Kagami?"

"Kagami?"

"Yea, she's loosened up a lot and she'd be a very good protector."

He smiled thinking back to Kagami, they were all close friends now and one of the few still in the city. Alya traveled too much and Nino was working a lot lately. Kagami even had a boyfriend that would be a great father.

"That's perfect, thanks for snapping me out of that. I just…."

"I get it Adrien," said Marinette kissing his cheek. "It's natural to worry about your child. Louis is going to be extra loved and..." She paused to cup his cheek lovingly. "You have nothing to worry about."

Unprompted he just hugged her tightly brushing her hair out of her face.

"I love you Marinette."

"I love you too Adrien."

They were starting to get some weird looks before they pulled apart breathless from the hug and their newfound knowledge. He had taken her hand and started along the path toward the bakery. She turned to him and nudged against him softly.

"There is one question I wanted to ask. Where did you pull the name Tabitha from? It's really pretty, we could totally make that daughter number two," she said loving the name.

A sly look on his face and a slight pink ting, seemed to say it all. Was there a pun she missed? Marinette glared at him a little suspicious. She didn't say something that she'd regret right?

"Well, I figured her middle name could be Catherine. So, her nickname would be Tabby Cat."

He had a proud look on his face as it dawned on Marinette. She slapped a hand to her face, rolled her eyes, and moaned.

"Oh no, I walked right into that didn't I? Oh my gosh I just agreed to name our second daughter that."

"No take backs!" he said, "I'll remember this moment forever."

They rushed into the bakery ready to share their joy of having a boy first. Marinette was just glad that she made Adrien even happier. Even her second daughter was to have a nickname before she was even born.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: on the website behind the name it's noted that "French given names were traditionally those of saints. France formerly had laws dictating what names can be given to children, though these have been relaxed." There is a saint Tabitha that is known as the saint of good works and acts of charity. So despite Tabitha being an English name I thought it would work in a French setting. 
> 
> Also I'm writing a time travel story (I'm a sucker for them lol) and I wanna know. Should I write about older Emilie or Tabitha? Both?


End file.
